1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coin operated vending machines, particularly, to vending machines where by turning a handle loose product, gum balls, or the like, are dispensed and to locking mechanism for securing coin containing bodies of such vending machines.
2. Prior Art
Coin operated vending machines that are handle or crank operated by inserting an appropriate coin into a slot and turning the handle clockwise to receive a loose product such as nuts or candy, gum balls, or the like, out of a chute are well known. Such machines are found in many locations as are trafficked by the general public. The design of such coin vending machines has essentially remained the same over a number of years except as to changes in materials as are used to construct the machine, with many machines now being constructed mostly of plastic. Additional to changes in material, other earlier changes and improvements have been made to vending machine coin receiving and turning mechanisms from an early patent to Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 1,050,608 to a more recent patent to Bolen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,986. Also, arrangements for setting and controlling the volume of product dispensed with each handle turn, are shown, for example, in the patent to Brown U.S. Pat. No. 1,050,608 and in patents to Antoine, U.S. Pat. No. 1,627,547, to Angell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,172, and in a recent patent to Voegeli, U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,081. None of which patents have involved a locking mechanism for controlling access to a coin containing vending machine body like that of the present invention.
The present invention is useful for new manufacture and as an addition inclusion to a number of the currently marketed designs of coin operated vending machines for securing the coin box area against unauthorized entry. The present invention provides an internal mounting and locking plate for closing off which coin receiving body, securing the contained coins against theft when the machine is refilled with product. In which refilling process an operator may replace with an empty body the coin filled vending machine body for later opening by a key controlled by a manager or owner. With the installation of the present invention, access to the coin containing area of a vending machine body is key controlled.